Among traditional information display devices, there is disclosed a display equipped with multiple state-indication lamps which indicate various states of a vehicle to be checked for driving and operating the vehicle. (For example, refer to Patent Document 1) On the other hand, there is disclosed a display which, in an abnormal state, interrupts a predetermined display operation to insert and display, in a display area, a warning symbol indicating the content of the abnormal state. (For example, refer to Patent Document 2)